LDR
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Hanya perkara jeda yg butuh perekat; rindu./Sepenggal kisah tentang bagaimana Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Namun mereka tetap percaya jikalau semuanya akan indah pada waktunya./Ketika hari libur tiba, bagaimana Sungmin menyibukkan dirinya sejenak agar tidak terlalu mengingat kekasihnya di negeri sana?/Ch 4 is UP!/Wanna RnR chingudeul? Thank you
1. Chapter 1

_**No matter where we are, we will always be under the same sky.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**LDR**_

_**I own nothing except the story**_

**KyuMin**_** belongs to each other**_

_**Super Junior is belong to God and themselves**_

_**Genderswicth fanfiction. **_**Bahasa**_** non-baku **_**di saat tertentu**_**.**_

_**Be easy on me^^**_

_**DLDR okay? Give me concrit after reading~**_

_**EnJOY~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Semilir angin berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan musim gugur. _Yeoja_ bertas pink itu berjalan memasuki sekolahnya bersama dengan sahabat sejak ia kecil, Hyukjae. _Yeoja_ bernama Sungmin itu melirik risih para _junior_ yang selalu dan selalu saja membicarakannya. Sungmin tidak mengerti, bukankah ia sudah bilang ribuan kali bahwa ia sudah ada yang memiliki?

Sungmin menutup matanya, mengabaikan semua suara yang masuk ke indera pendengaran miliknya. Berjalan pelan di samping sahabat sejak kecilnya ini. Ia sepakat! Bukankah tidak ada lagi waktu untuk membicarakan soal sesuatu yang sudah dibahas berkali-kali?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Minnie-_ya_?" tanya sahabat di sampingnya. Sungmin menoleh kemudian tersenyum kecil pada Hyukjae atau lebih sering disapa Hyukkie.

"Eum! Aku baik-baik saja, Hyukkie-_ya_~ hanya saja…tidak bisakah mereka berhenti membicarakanku?" lirih Sungmin seraya merapatkan diri ke tubuh sobatnya.

Sontak Hyukjae menggenggam lengan Sungmin erat. "Ssttt…sudahlah abaikan saja _junior-junior_ gila seperti mereka, _okay_? Kau aman bersamaku."

"Ugh…tapi _senior-senior_ kita juga melihat ke arah kita, Hyukkie~"

"Aish! Makanya jadi orang jangan cantik-cantik, Minnie!"

"Hehe kan sudah dari sananya, Hyuk. Aku kan tidak bisa protes."

"Huh, ya sudahlah. Ayo jalan."

"Eum!"

Dan seiring langkah kaki yang terus bertambah. Dalam hati Sungmin berharap, bahwa seseorang di luar sana juga baik-baik saja. Dalam keadaan apapun ia. Sebagaimanapun orang itu melanjutkan kehidupannya di tempat yang Sungmin yakin adalah tempat yang sangat indah.

Juga seiring angin musim gugur berhembus, biarkan semuanya tersampaikan oleh deru napas kebahagiaan, dengan harapan yang tersimpan dalam angan-angan cinta yang tulus.

'Selamat pagi, Kyu…semoga harimu menyenangkan.'

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Namja_ itu berjalan di bawah sinar bulan dengan tergesa. Menghabiskan waktu sebagai pelajar pertukaran rasanya merepotkan. Apalagi seharian ini ia harus berkerja keras untuk menuntaskan segalanya lebih cepat. Yah, setidaknya mungkin ia bisa cepat-cepat kembali ke tanah kelahirannya.

Dan…terus bersama dengan kekasih tercinta.

'Bagaimana kabar kamu, Minnie~?' batin Kyuhyun seraya membuka pintu apartemennya. Kemudian ia langsung masuk ke kamar dan membuka laptop. _Online twitter_ untuk mencari satu _username_ yang paling ia rindukan.

"Ah, ** imSMl**, _do you know that I really miss you?" _gumam Kyuhyun seraya sesekali memantau _TL_nya. Dan ia sedikit tercengang melihat _retweet_an kekasihnya itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl _1h_

RT ** KisahLDR**: _On a silent night when friends are few, I close my eyes and think of you, A silent night, A silent tear, A silent wish that you were here._

_Expand_

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl _1h_

RT ** KisahLDR**: _"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart." – Helen Keller_

_Expand_

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl _1h_

RT ** KisahLDR**: _The only place where I could see you was in my dreams, I'd sleep forever._

_Expand_

* * *

**Siwon Choi** siwon407 _1h_

Hal terbodoh ketika kita harus mengambil satu keputusan yang mengorbankan segalanya. Kebahagian pacar lo! Anjir gue galau.

_Expand_

* * *

**Changmin Shim** SChangmin _59m_

Perlu di _mention_ ga nih? RT ** siwon407**: Hal terbodoh ketika kita harus mengambil satu keputusan yang mengorbankan segalanya. Kebahagian pacar lo! Anjir gue galau.

_Expand_

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl _58m_

RT ** KisahLDR**: _We are the perfect couple, we're just not in the perfect situation._

_Expand_

* * *

**Eun Hyuk** AllRiseSilver _56m_

** imSMl** Jangan galau terus ah, yang{} Ampe nge_retweet_in _tweet_an akun _LDR_-_- Mangat~ seberapa lama waktu yang tersisa bisa kamu lewatin kok;) _You know the real _Kyuhyun_, _Min_! And I'll always be there for you if you need me:)_

_Expand_

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl _54m_

Bisa ga kamu bilangin mereka untuk ga _mention_-in aku teruuuuusss nanti _mention_nya Kyuhyun tenggelem gimana?:(RT ** AllRiseSilver**: ** imSMl** Jangan galau terus ah, yang{}

_Expand_

* * *

**Kibum Kim** ikmubmik _52m_

RT ** KisahLDR**: _Time and distance don't mean anything when I know we will embrace and hold each other again… one day… someday…_

_Expand_

* * *

**Kibum Kim** ikmubmik _50m_

RT ** KisahLDR**: _No great love ever came without great struggle._

_Expand_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat _TL_ muram itu. Dan pacarnya, Sungmin, ikut-ikutan menggalau pula. Aish. Anak itu ga ingat apa yang pernah gue bilang?, batin Kyuhyun.

Kemudian Kyuhyun kembali melihat _TL_nya.

* * *

**Siwon Choi** siwon407 _45m_

Diem lu, Min. grrr!RT ** SChangmin**: Perlu di _mention_ ga nih? RT ** siwon407**: Hal terbodoh ketika kita harus mengambil satu keputusan yang mengorbankan segalanya.

_Expand_

* * *

**Eun Hyuk** AllRiseSilver _43m_

Yaampun kasian banget sih sahabatnya Hyukkie ini~cupcup~ nanti biar Hyukkie suruh Kyuhyun _mention_ yang banyak!kkkk~RT ** imSMl**: Bisa ga kamu bilangin mereka untuk ga mention-in

_Expand_

* * *

**Donghae** donghae861015 _41m_

Ckckck yang _LDR_ keknya lagi musim rindu. Ini cewek-cewek di _TL_ pada nge_retweet_ _tweet_an akun _LDR_ pula. Alamak kompak banget-_-

_Expand_

* * *

**Kibum Kim** ikmubmik _39m_

…RT ** donghae861015**: Ckckck yang _LDR_ keknya lagi musim rindu. Ini cewek-cewek di _TL_ pada nge_retweet tweet_an _LDR_ pula. Alamak kompak banget-_-

_Expand_

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl _38m_

T_T RT ** donghae861015**: Ckckck yang _LDR_ keknya lagi musim rindu. Ini cewek-cewek di _TL_ pada _ngeretweet tweet_an _LDR_ pula. Alamak kompak banget-_-

_Expand_

* * *

**Donghae** donghae861015 _35m_

Aduh salah plis! Maaf ceman-ceman. Donghae tidak bermaksud:(

_Expand_

* * *

**Eun Hyuk** AllRiseSilver _28m_

OIII CHOKYUUUUU mention sahabat cantik gue yang ini ** imSMl** dong~ _mention_nya jebol sama _junior+senior_ sekolah kita yang gatau diri tuh lol

_Expand_

* * *

(Kyuhyun geleng-geleng membacanya. Ini apa-apaan? Segera saja ia kembali melihat _timeline_nya.)

* * *

**Kibum Kim** ikmubmik _26m_

RT ** KisahLDR**: _I don't miss you and you alone – I miss you and me together._

_Expand_

* * *

**Siwon Choi** siwon407 _24m_

Kibummie, sayang, plis~ kamu berenti nge_retweet_ begituan dong~:(RT ** ikmubmik**: RT ** KisahLDR**: _I don't miss you and you alone – I miss you and me together._

_Expand_

* * *

**Kibum Kim** ikmubmik _21m_

Maaf:")RT ** siwon407**: Kibummie, sayang, plis~ kamu berenti nge_retweet_ begituan dong~:(RT ** ikmubmik**: RT ** KisahLDR**: _I don't miss you and you alone – I miss you and me together._

_Expand_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun sedikit menghela napas. Siwon, temannya yang juga mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar ini juga harus meninggalkan kekasihnya, Kibum, di Negara kelahirannya. Sama seperti dirinya.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya betapa ia merindukan sosok Sungmin yang terkadang cemberut atau memasang _aegyo_ yang sudah sangat pasti membuatnya lupa cara bernapas. Seharusnya ia dulu tidak main-main mengenai program ini.

Mana tahu ia harus terjebak di negeri orang selama dua tahun lamanya? Ck.

Kyuhyun sedikit membuka matanya dan tangannya asal meng_scroll timeline_nya. Sampai ia melihat sebuah _username_ yang sudah tidak asing baginya. Ya, _username_ sang kekasih. Yang me_mention_ dirinya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl _13m_

_I won't give up on you. So, don't give up on me_:') ** GaemGyu**

_Expand_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

'DEG'

Kyuhyun terenyuh membacanya. Dengan segera ia langsung membuka profil akun_ twitter_ kekasihnya itu dan melihat _timeline_nya. Yang sebelumnya ia sempat terpaku melihat _bio_ gadis tercintanya.

* * *

.

.

.

**Sungmin**

** imSMl**

_**Dear you**_**,**

_**I may be the thousands of miles away. **_

_**But you're still the first thing on my mind**_** GaemGyu**

**Seoul. Askfm/imSMl**

_**TWEETS FOLLOWING FOLLOWERS Edit Profile**_

**31.713**_**K**_** 137 317**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

'DEG'

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat. Ya Tuhan, kenapa jadi sesulit ini?

"Maaf, Minnie. Tapi…aku sayang kamu…"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl _10m_

_Don't worry about a thing or the miles in between, you have my heart_ ** GaemGyu**

_Expand_

* * *

Kyuhyun menghela napas lagi. Dengan segera ia mengambil ponselnya dan berniat menghubungi Sungmin. Ketika nada sambung sudah terdengar, ia melirik ke arah jam dinding dan terbelalak, ia baru menyadari jika Sungmin sedang berada di sekolah sekarang.

'Haaaah, Tuhaaaaaan…'

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu _1m_

** imSMl** Kamu jangan buat aku nyesel, Minnie~ Selamanya kita satu, kamu inget kan? Inget kata-kata aku yang ini; _No matter where we are, we will always be under the same sky; okay? I love you,_ sayang~

_Expand_

* * *

Setelah mengetik itu, Kyuhyun menutup matanya sebentar, kemudian bangkit dan berjalan ke arah dapur, mengambil makanan untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah bernyanyi seraya menunggu balasan dari Sungminnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin menghela napas kemudian mengambil ponselnya. Dengan segera ia melihat _twitter_nya dan langsung mengecek _mention_. _Gotcha_. Ia mendapat _mention_ dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membacanya dengan seksama, sedikit tersenyum entah kenapa. Membayangkan Kyuhyun tengah mengusap rambutnya halus. Hah, begini saja sudah bisa membuat Sungmin gila.

"Udah jadi orang gila sekarang, Minnie?" tanya Hyukjae ketika melihat sahabatnya tersenyum tidak jelas.

Sungmin hanya memanyunkan bibirnya kemudian bangkit dari duduknya sesaat Hyukjae mengajaknya ke kantin. "Apa sih, Hyukkie~ Aku dapat _mention_ dari Kyuhyun, hehe…"

"Ckck dasar. Yuk, ah! Laper nih!"

"Sip, Hyukkie~"

Dan keduanya berjalan ke arah cafeteria sekolah. Sesekali bersenda gurau mengobrolkan sesuatu. Sampai, kedua telinga Sungmin mendengar perbincangan yang menyangkutpautkan namanya di sana.

Hyukjae yang ada di samping Sungmin langsung merangkulnya dan menyeretnya jauh dari pembicaraan itu, menatap khawatir Sungmin yang sudah menunduk di dekatnya.

"Minnie~?"

"_Gwenchana_, Hyukkie~"

Bohong. Hyukjae tahu itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia hanya bisa percaya bahwa Sungmin lebih bisa melalui dan menghadapi ini daripada dirinya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl _15m_

** GaemGyu** Kamu tau? Mereka bilang aku bodoh:')

_Expand_

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl _14m_

** GaemGyu** Mereka bilang kamu jahat:')

_Expand_

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl _13m_

** GaemGyu** Tapi apa kamu tau? Telinga aku udah kebal ketika mereka bilang kita sama-sama bodoh. Mau aja dipermainkan sama takdir yang bisanya cuma misahin kita. Tapi aku percaya…

_Expand_

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl _12m_

** GaemGyu** …kalau semua penantian ini… dan segalnya yang terjadi…akan indah pada waktunya. Aku benar kan, Kyu?

_Expand_

* * *

Sungmin meremas ujung baju rumahnya erat. Membaca apa yang barusan ia tulis membuat hatinya sedikit teriris. Ia tahu ia tidak boleh cengeng, Kyuhyun pasti akan menertawakannya. Tetapi bisa apa? Ketika semua orang mencibir dirinya yang sok kuat menjalani _long distance_ _relationship_ seperti ini. Menolak para _junior_ atau _senior_ yang menyatakan cinta padanya hanya untuk menunggu sang kekasih kembali?

Bukan salahnya kan?

Ini hanya masalah jeda yang membutuhkan perekat supaya bisa jadi satu lagi. Dia dan Kyuhyun. Hanya itu.

Detik selanjutnya Sungmin kembali melihat ke arah laptopnya, ada satu _mention_ masuk. Ia mengkliknya dan ternyata itu dari Kyuhyun.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu _2m_

** imSMl** Sayang…tolong katakan pada hatimu untuk tetap tangguh. Tangguhkan hatimu ketika mereka mencibir tentang hubungan kita. Juga katakan pada mereka kalau kita memiliki apa yang tidak mereka miliki; yaitu cinta dan kepercayaan yang tulus:)

_Expand_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

'TES TES TES'

Seketika tangis Sungmin meledak. Menenggelamkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Seharusnya ia tidak mengadu pada Kyuhyun. Seharusnya ia bisa menahannya. Seharusnya…ia bisa lebih kuat sebagaimana Kyuhyun meminta dirinya untuk bertahan. Karena ia yakin, semua akan indah pada waktunya.

Seperti apa yang ia katakan pada Kyuhyunnya.

Seharusnya…ia bisa menjadi gadis yang tegar. Dengan pendirian yang utuh. Kepercayaan yang hakiki dengan cinta yang tulus, yang ia punya hanya untuk kekasihnya di negeri sana. Seharusnya seperti itu.

Tetapi kenapa ia harus langsung mengadu pada Kyuhyun ketika mereka –yang tidak tahu apa-apa- mencibir tentang bagaimana Sungmin berusaha untuk setia dan bertahan. Seharusnya Sungmin bisa mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa tidak ada hal yang lebih indah kecuali saling percaya walau jarak memisahkan. Benar kan?

Dan Sungmin hanya bisa terpaku ketika Kyuhyun kembali me_mention_ dirinya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu _5m_

** imSMl** _we won't be separated forever. So until then, lets stay strong together._

_Expand_

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu _4m_

** imSMl** _like you ever said to me, I won't give up on you, so, don't give up on me:)_

_Expand_

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu _3m_

** imSMl** _The thought of being with you tomorrow gives me the strength to go on today._

_Expand_

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu _2m_

** imSMl** _Loving you means everything to me, even though you're miles apart from me._

_Expand_

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu _1m_

** imSMl** jangan lupa makan ya, sayang~ udah makan kan? Kalau belum, yuk, aku temenin? _Stay turn on your handphone, please? I love you_~

_Expand_

* * *

Dan terus…Sungmin hanya bisa meneteskan air matanya. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Ia hanya bisa berharap, kelak Tuhan…akan selalu membiarkannya bersama dengan Kyuhyun

* * *

_**Note : Maaciw udah baca. Mau dilanjut?**_

_**Wanna give me concrit?**_

_**Thanks:)**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm jealous of people who get to see you everyday.**_

.

.

.

_**LDR**_

_**I own nothing except the story**_

**KyuMin**_** belongs to each other**_

_**Super Junior is belong to God and themselves**_

_**Genderswicth fanfiction. **_**Bahasa**_** non-baku **_**di saat tertentu**_**.**_

_**Be easy on me^^**_

_**DLDR okay? Give me concrit after reading~**_

_**EnJOY~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Ketika hati memutuskan pelabuhan akhirnya adalah dia. Maka seberapa besar atau jauh jeda yang ada di antara mereka, tidak ada alasan untuk menyesal bukan?

Ya. Itulah apa yang Sungmin tekadkan.

* * *

Ini seperti hari-hari biasa yang ia lewati bersama sahabatnya, Hyukjae. Memandang malas celah-celah gedung tempatnya menimba ilmu. Sungmin menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangannya, menatap kosong apapun di depannya.

Hyukjae berdecak kemudian menepuk kepala sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"Min! kasian tuh makanan kamu ga dimakan. Nanti mereka nangis, loh!" seru Hyukjae membuat Sungmin berjengit. _Yeoja_ bermata foxy dan berambut panjang sepunggung itu melirik makanannya yang belum ia sentuh sedikitpun, kemudian menatap Hyukjae di sampingnya.

_Yeoja_ dengan rambut berwarna coklat muda itu menelengkan kepalanya bingung. "Memangnya nasi bisa menangis ya, Hyukkie?"

"Hah?" Hyukjae membeo. Ia menepuk dahinya mendengar respon polos sahabatnya. "Udahlah, Minnie. Kamu jangan mikirin Kyuhyun terus. Nanti dia juga balik, kok. Percaya deh sama Hyukkie!"

"Ish! Kalau itu sih Minnie juga percaya, Hyukkieeee~ Tapi sekarang dia lagi apa, ya? Udah makan belum, ya?"

"Hhh…udah mungkin. Secara pelajar pertukaran, masa dia ga makan? Ga punya tenaga untuk beraktivitas, dong!"

"Apa hubungannya, coba? Dasar Hyukkie jelek!"

Hyukjae memicingkan matanya berpura-pura tersinggung akan perkataan sahabatnya. "Eh, eh~ mentang-mentang cantik gitu ya sama aku?"

"Hehehe~ piss Hyukkieee~ becanda ah! Jangan ngambek, plisss?" Sungmin menangkupkan kedua tangannya memohon. Hyukjae hanya terkekeh kemudian mengusap rambut coklat Sungmin.

"Ck! Mana bisa marah sama anak kelinci?"

"Ya! Dasar! Siapa yang kau sebut anak kelinci, huh? Kkk~ Makasih Hyukkieeee~"

"Kaulah. Ckck. Iya-iya."

Yah, setidaknya Sungmin tahu, sebetapa ia berharap yang ada di sampingnya adalah Kyuhyun, namun dengan adanya Hyukjae itu semua sudah cukup. Karena ia akan selalu menunggu kapan waktu ketika Kyuhyun akan kembali ke sisinya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun membuka ponselnya setelah pelajaran usai, kemudian ia mengetik sebuah _email_ dan mengirimkannya kepada sang kekasih. Ah, betapa ia merindukan Sungminnya itu. Dan ia berharap, waktu akan cepat terkikis sehingga ia bisa bertemu dengan kekasih tercintanya.

"Jangan gila, plis, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus mendengar Siwon –di depan bangkunya berucap begitu. Setelah memerika bahwa _email_nya terkirim, ia pun kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Dan membalas perkataan Siwon barusan.

"Ga bakal ada orang yang ga gila kalau udah ada sangkut pautnya sama orang yang dia sayang, Won. Percaya deh," Kyuhyun berucap santai sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang ia duduki.

Diam-diam Siwon mengiyakan. Kemudian, pikirannya beralih pada percakapannya dengan Kibum kemarin. Dengan segera saja ia mengajukan pertanyaan pada Kyuhyun, sedikit kagum pada hubungan Kyuhyun bersama kekasihnya di Korea sana. "Kok…lo bisa sih setenang ini ngejalanin _LDR_, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun yang tadinya tengah membayangkan wajah cantik Sungminnya tersentak ketika Siwon bertanya seperti itu, segera saja ia menyunggingkan senyum yang membuat Siwon tidak mengerti.

"Kata siapa…gue setenang itu?" balas Kyuhyun pelan, tidak mengurangi rasa entah apa yang bersarang di dadanya setiap kali ada topik yang mengharuskan ada dirinya maupun Sungmin. "Lo…hanya ga tau apa aja yang berusaha gue dan Sungmin yakinin," lanjutnya. Berhasil membuat Siwon benar-benar memutar arah duduknya.

"Lo…mau ga berbagi sama gue, Kyu? Gue ga tau harus gimana lagi ngeyakinin Kibum," tanya serta ucap Siwon pada temannya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil seolah berkata itu semua tidak semudah yang Siwon pikirkan. "Awalnya…semua sama aja, Won. Kekeraskepalaan Sungmin…keegoisan gue…tangisan Sungmin…kebodohan gue…semuanya bikin gue nyesel main-main sama tes itu."

Siwon diam mendengarkan. Mendengarkan apa yang akan Kyuhyun ucapkan berikutnya.

"Lo ga tau kalau Sungmin pernah nolak untuk ketemu sama gue. Alasannya ya karena dia bilang gue pengen ninggalin dia. Padahal ini semua di luar kehendak gue. Gue berusaha keras untuk ngeyakinin Sungmin, sampe gue harus mohon sama dia. Gue pengen batalin, tapi akibatnya ga baik buat sekolah kita. Alhasil gue minta bantuan nyokap gue dan nyokap Sungmin, barulah Sungmin mau ngomong sama gue—"

"—ga mudah untuk ngebujuk cewek, Won. Gue bahkan untuk pertama kalinya nangis –minus nangis karena nyokap- hanya untuk dapet restu dia buat pergi. Kalau aja…dia tipe cewek egois yang ga mau mikirin pasangannya, gue ga mungkin ada di sini. Tapi Sungmin beda, sebisa mungkin dia ngertiin gue. Karena dia bilang gue selalu ngertiin dia, makanya dia mau nyerah dan ngelepas gue pergi—"

Siwon benar-benar diam. Salahnya yang terlambat memberitahu Kibum, alhasil…hubungan mereka jadi serba salah sekarang.

"—dan sebelum pergi kami punya komitmen, apapun yang terjadi, gue bilang kami adalah satu. Satu dalam artian kami sama-sama sayang dan percaya, ga peduli seberapa banyak orang bakal mencela hubungan kami, gue hanya menanamkan satu hal, gue minta dia untuk tangguh dan ga peduli. Gue minta dia untuk tutup telinga dan kuatin hati. Karena kami masih di bawah langit yang sama di manapun kami berada. Gue bilang dia punya Hyukjae yang bakal ada buat dia. Dan saat itu…gue bikin dia nangis lagi—"

Kyuhyun menunduk mencengkeram kuat celana bagian pahanya, ia tidak menyangka jika membicarakan hubungannya dan Sungmin akan membuatnya selemah ini.

"—Lo ga tau seberapa rapuh hati gue saat itu. Rasanya gue mau teriak kepada dunia dan bilang gue mau bawa Sungmin ikut sama gue. Tapi percuma…ga ada yang dengar. Alhasil gue hanya bisa memupuk kepercayaan, toh gue pikir…ga peduli selama apapun gue ada di sini, kelak gue akan kembali, dan saat itu gue ga akan pernah ninggalin Sungmin lagi apapun alasannya. Setiap kali gue ragu, gue hanya bisa bilang sama dia tentang komitmen kami; di manapun kami, kami akan selalu ada di bawah langit yang sama. Udah itu aja. Jadi intinya, lo masih harus ekstra bicara sama Kibum nanti," Kyuhyun mengakhiri ceritanya dengan sedikit parau. Rasa sesak datang tiba-tiba ke relung hatinya.

Siwon sendiri semakin diam, ia bingung harus merespon apa, sampai akhirnya—ia memberanikan diri mengajukan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi menyarang di otaknya. "Apa lo…pernah ngerasa bodoh dengan cemburu sama orang-orang yang bisa ngeliat Sungmin setiap harinya?"

'DEG'

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak lebih cepat. Ia terpaku. Rasa sesak itu semakin terasa, ia mengalihkan wajahnya menatap ke arah luar jendela. Masa bodoh air mata yang sudah ke luar sejak tadi. Tidak peduli kalau setelah ini Siwon akan meledeknya.

"Gue emang cowok paling bodoh. Lo ga tau bahkan gue hampir frustasi mikirin kenyataan dari pertanyaan lo itu setiap hari, Won."

'DEG'

Kali ini Siwonlah yang tergugu dengan jantungnya yang berdebar keras. Ternyata…bukan hanya dirinya yang merasa bodoh karena merasa cemburu pada keadaan yang bahkan ia buat sendiri. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih belum bisa menyakinkan Kibum untuk percaya padanya. Mungkin Kyuhyun benar, ia harus segera berbicara pada Kibum setelah ini.

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya erat, menghapus kasar air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Gue…ngerti sekarang. Makasih, Kyu."

Kyuhyun yang sudah bisa menenangkan diri hanya mengangguk sekilas, sambil bergumam dalam hati. 'Aku kangen sama kamu, Minnie…'

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

'Aku kangen sama kamu, Minnie…'

'Plok'

"Eh?" Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya ketika sebuah daun musim gugur menyapa dahinya, dengan suara bisikan yang sangat ia yakini berasal dari kekasihnya di bagian dunia sana. Ia tersenyum semanis yang ia bisa, mengambil daun itu kemudian memainkannya sedemikian rupa.

Kemudian berucap pelan, pelan sekali hampir seperti bisikan. "Aku juga kangen kamu, Kyunnie…"

Detik selanjutnya ia berlalu dari daun jendela menuju ranjangnya…mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sebuah email balasan kepada seseorang di luar sana yang begitu ia rindukan.

* * *

_From : Kyuhyun_

_Subject : Miss you :*_

_I didn't know what makes me feel this way, but I miss you so badly, Ming…_

* * *

_To : Kyuhyun_

_Subject : -_

_You dunno how much I miss you too. And please, Kyunnie~ stop whispering the wind about your feeling about me :p Kau seharusnya malu karena angin selalu menjadi saksi kerinduan kita, tau! Dasar!_

_I love you!_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin terkekeh sebentar membaca _email_nya kepada Kyuhyun, namun dengan perlahan menutup matanya damai berharap hari esok akan lebih indah dari hari ini. Sebelumnya ia menge_tweet_ kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan Kyuhyun kepadanya di akun _twitter_ pribadinya.

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl _59s_

_The thought of being with you tomorrow gives me the strength to go on today. Thanks for everything, _Kyunnie~ ** GaemGyu**_ keep your spirit, 'kay? Remember that I love you so much…more than you know! Hehe:*_

_Expand_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun membuka _email_ yang masuk ke ponselnya dan sedikit tersenyum membalasnya. Hilang sudah semua perasaan rindunya, terbayarkan dengan kalimat Sungmin yang membuatnya merasa hidup kembali. Apalagi setelah membawa _mention_ dari gadis berambut coklat terangnya itu.

"_Jaljayo_, Minnie~ mimpiin aku, ya~" lirihnya sepelan mungkin, berharap Siwon di depannya tidak mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat ke arah apartemennya, kemudian dengan terburu membuka pintu tempat yang ia tinggali dengan tidak berperikekuncian. Setelah sampai, ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa lalu memijat kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Hari ini…benar-benar melelahkan.

Harus berada di sekolah sampai pukul empat sore dengan segala pengetahuan baru di negeri yang ia tinggali ini berhasil membuat tubuhnya pegal. Hah. Ia berpikir jika tidur akan membuatnya enakan setelah ini.

Drrtt…drrttt…

Ponselnya bergetar membuat Kyuhyun segera melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. _ID_ sang _umma_ terpampang jelas di ponselnya. Pukul lima? Berarti di Seoul pukul tujuh? Entahlah. Segera saja ia mengangkat panggilan ibunya itu.

"_Hallo, umma_?"

'Ah, _baby_ Kyunnie~ akhirnya _umma_ mendengar suaramu lagi, sayang~' sapa sang ibu di ujung sana membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola mata.

"Ada apa _umma_ menelponku pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

'Pagi? _Umma_ kira di sana masih senja~'

"Di sini memang senja, maksud Kyu di Seoul kan masih pagi."

'Memangnya ada larangan seorang ibu untuk merindukan anaknya?'

"Terserah deh. Ada apa sih?"

'Kamu ga ada liburan, sayang?'

"Aku kan juga sekolah di sini _umma_, liburan ya ada tapi ga tau deh panjang atau pendek. Emang kenapa?"

'Kamu liburan ke sini, dong~' mohon sang _umma_ membuat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menegang.

"Ga bisa…" cicitnya membuat ibu Kyuhyun memekik heran.

'Kenapa siiiiih? Masalah tiket gampang kok! Liburan ya liburaaaaaaan~'

"Ga…bisa…_umma_…"

'Kyunnieeeeeee~'

"_Please_~ jangan paksa aku, _umma_. Aku ga sanggup," balas Kyuhyun lirih. Ia memejamkan matanya erat menghalau air mata yang akan keluar lagi. Kenapa…sekarang jadi ia yang lemah?

'K-kyuhyunnie…anak tampan _umma_ baik-baik aja, kan?' suara sang ibu terdengar khawatir.

Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun membalas. "Kyu…baik-baik aja. Tapi Kyu ga bisa nurutin permintaan _umma_ yang tadi. Seharusnya _umma_ tau dan takut kalau itu benar-benar terjadi…Kyu bakalan jadi orang yang ga bertanggung jawab. _Umma_ ngerti kan maksud Kyu? Kyu mohon…"

Ibu Kyuhyun di tempatnya mematung, dia tidak percaya bahwa Kyuhyun akan serapuh ini jika itu berhubungan dengan Sungmin. 'Maaf sayang…maaf karena _umma_ tidak memikirkanmu. Maaf karena _umma_ belum bisa mengerti keadaan kamu. Sebagaimana kamu berusaha untuk kuat menjalani apa yang sudah kamu buat, dan mencoba menghadapi keadaan yang kamu buat sendiri juga. Maaf…_umma_ tidak tahu kalau…'

"Ga…ini bukan salah _umma_. Aku hanya ga mau nanti ga bisa ngelepas Minnie lagi aja kalau ketemu. Maaf…Kyu jadi anak pembangkang yang ga mau nurutin permintaan ibunya. Maaf _umma_…"

'Kyunnie! Bicara apa sih! _Umma_ yang salah tau! Pokoknya _umma_ yang minta maaf dan Kyunnie harus maafin _umma_! _Arrachi_!?' balas sang ibu dengan suara paraunya membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum, sedih.

Kemudian ia membalas pelan perkataan yang ibu, dengan sebuah pertanyaan. "_Umma_…ga salah kan…kalau Kyunnie cemburu pada _umma_ atau orang-orang yang bisa melihat atau bertemu Minnie setiap hari?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

'DEG'

Lagi lagi Heechul –_umma_ Kyuhyun dibuat diam oleh perkataan anaknya. Ia sudah menutup mulutnya menggunakan satu tangannya yang terbebas, sang suami memeluknya dari belakang. Menenangkannya. Tanpa sadar, Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya, sambil berusaha menahan tangis.

"Tidak sayang…kau…tidak salah. Itu manusiawi. Itu wajar…tidak…hiks…anak _umma_ yang tampan tidak salah sama sekali…tidak…hiks…" Heechul tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Ia menjatuhkan begitu saja ponselnya sehingga Hangeng –sang suami langsung mengambil alihnya.

"Kyu…?" panggil Hangeng pada anaknya di sambungan telpon itu.

'Ya _appa_?' lelaki paruh baya itu bisa mendengar Kyuhyun menjawab pelan sapaannya.

"_Appa_ yakin kau anak yang kuat. Terima kasih karena kau konsisten pada keputusanmu. _Appa_ tahu bagaimana hatimu sekarang. Tapi _appa_ akui kau sangat hebat dan _appa_ bangga padamu. Kau…tidak pernah membuat _appa_ sebangga ini sebelumnya," ucap Hangeng membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh di luar sana.

'Aku hanya berusaha mengingat perkataan _appa_, bahwa; dibalik lelaki hebat, ada wanita yang hebat pula. Dan yang membuatku hebat adalah Sungminku. _Appa_ tahu itu, bukan?'

Hangeng tersenyum mendengar jawaban anaknya. "Ya…kau…memang anak _appa_. _Appa_ dan _umma_ sangat mencintaimu, Kyu."

'_Me too appa_. Katakan pada _umma_ jangan menangis lagi. Dia hanya akan membuatku frustasi nanti.'

"Kkkk, baiklah. Istirahatlah yang banyak dan jangan terlalu memforsir tubuhmu, _arraseo_?"

'_Ayayay, captain_!'

"_Jaa, ne. Appa_ tutup, _okay_?"

'Hm, salam untuk _umma_.'

"Salam juga untuk dirimu sendiri, Kyuhyun-_ah_."

Dan percakapan itu benar-benar terputus. Menyisahkan Hangeng yang terus berusaha menenangkan istri, menyakinkan bahwa putra semata wayang mereka adalah lelaki yang kuat nan tangguh. Yang kelak akan menjadi orang yang sangat membanggakan bagi siapa saja.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Bodoh! Aku bukan hanya merindukan Minnie…tapi juga _umma_. _Umma_…aku sangat merindukanmu…" dan sekarang Kyuhyun benar-benar membiarkan lelehan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Seumur hidup, hanya untuk dua wanita itulah ia menangis. Sang ibu…dan sang kekasih.

Hanya mereka.

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu _1m_

** imSMl** _Hei, do you know that, _Ming_-_ah_? I'm jealous of people who get to see you everyday. Really, I can't control this feeling. But…I believe that I'll be the one who always see you everyday in the morning…in our bed…in our future life. Until then…remember that…I love you, darl~_

_Expand_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Thanks to ; MingKyuMingKyu, gyuminwine, magnae21, joyparadise, wyda joyer, joyyyyyy, whey.K, IU, kangsohwi, 5351, gaembunny137, KMchuuu, Turtle-Giraffe, dan parkhyun.**_

* * *

_**Note : Heyo~ chap **_**duanya hadir. Saya tidak bilang kemarin**_** The End **_**loh****hahaha**_** XD**_

_**Jaa~ **_**yang minta dilanjut, ini lanjutannya. Maaf kalau pendek dan aneh. Silahkan dibaca dan****di**_**review **_**ya****terima kasih**_**:)**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I won't let the distance win.**_

.

.

.

_**LDR**_

_**I own nothing except the story**_

**KyuMin**_** belongs to each other**_

_**Super Junior is belong to God and themselves**_

_**Genderswicth fanfiction. **_**Bahasa**_** non-baku **_**di saat tertentu**_**.**_

_**Be easy on me^^**_

_**Dedicated to **_**Kang Sohwi**_** aka **_**Teta Dea Kkw**

_**DLDR okay? Give me concrit after reading~**_

_**EnJOY~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Tubuhnya agak lelah, kepalanya juga sedikit pusing. Namun kemudian ia bangkit dari tidurannya dan mengambil ponsel yang terletak di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya.

Sebelumnya ia melirik ke arah jam dinding. Pukul 10 malam. Tanpa sadar ia tertidur setelah menerima panggilan dari ibunya yang berujung—ia menangis.

"Hah," Kyuhyun menghela napas kemudian mengecek ponselnya.

'DEG'

Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa sesak itu sampai Kyuhyun harus menggenggam erat alat elektronik miliknya ketika melihat banyak panggilan serta sms dari sang kekasih –Sungmin.

"Minnie…maaf aku ga denger panggilan dari kamu…" bisik Kyuhyun merasa bersalah. Ia kemudian bangun dari kasurnya menuju meja belajar, membuka laptopnya dan membuka _facebook_. Sebelumnya, ia mengirim pesan kepada Sungmin agar kekasihnya itu juga ikut _online_ di akun _facebook_ miliknya.

* * *

_To : My dearest_

_Subject : Miss you too:*_

_Kamu ada guru? Kalau ga ada on facebook ya, sayang. Kita video chat, okay?_

_Miss you too:*_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin menghela napas menatap Mr. Jang dengan pandangan malas. Ia merasa pelajaran ini sungguh sangat membosankan. Sungmin merenung, pikiriannya melayang pada Kyuhyun yang sampai sekarang masih belum membalas pesan atau menelponnya balik.

Mungkin…Kyuhyun sangat sibuk sekarang sehingga belum sempat menghubunginya. Lagipula, di tempat Kyuhyun sekarang itu hampir tengah malam, wajar kan kalau Kyuhyun mungkin juga tertidur?

Sungmin menopang malas dagunya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Mengabaikan penjelasan Mr. Jang mengenai segala hal tentang sejarah Negaranya, walau itu penting diketahui, namun perlu ditekankan bahwa kini Sungmin dilanda kebosanan.

Benar kan?

Drrtt—drrtt…

Suara getaran membuat Sungmin melongok ke arah laci mejanya. _iPhone_nya bergetar, menandakan ada _email_ masuk. Akankah itu email balasan dari Kyuhyun?

Sungmin yang merasa senang mengabaikan fakta bahwa kini dirinya tengah berada di dalam kelas, mengikuti pelajaran sejarah dengan guru _killer_ dan siap menghukummu—itu langsung mengambil ponselnya dan membuka _email_ itu.

Senyuman hadir di bibirnya, tidak menyadari bahwa sahabatnya, Hyukjae, sudah berulang kali memanggilnya, berusaha memberi sinyal bahwa kini Mr. Jang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Yang memang sedari tadi _namja_ paruh baya itu sudah memperhatikan Sungmin yang terus melamun selama pelajarannya. Sampai akhirnya, suara yang sangat Sungmin kenali menyapa pendengarnnya.

"Lee Sungmin, pulang sekolah temui saya di ruang guru," ujar Mr. Jang tegas kemudian mengambil ponsel yang ada di tangan Sungmin.

Gadis bermata _foxy_ coklat itu membulat sedikit. Ia belum sempat membaca _email_ masuk dari kekasihnya itu dan akhirnya nyalinya menyicit ketika mendapati Mr. Jang tengah memelototinya. Dengan lirih, akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengiyakan. "B-baik, Mr. Jang."

Dan setelah itu, dalam hati ia menyesal karena lebih memilih egonya daripada kenyataan yang ada di depan matanya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun terus memandang layar laptopnya, mengecek lagi chat-list kali saja ada nama kekasihnya, Lee Sungmin di dalam sana. Namun kekecewaan harus ia dapatkan karena nama gadis cantik yang sudah berhasil mengambil hatinya dari dulu itu tak kunjung muncul.

Kyuhyun melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11:30pm. Ia menghela napas berat, berharap Sungmin tidak apa-apa. Atau mungkin saja kekasihnya sedang ada pelajaran sehingga belum bisa membaca _email_nya. Mungkin saja kan?

Sambil menunggu kekasihnya _online_, akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih berkutik dengan beberapa tugas yang belum ia selesaikan. Hitung-hitung membunuh waktu, kan?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin berjalan lemas keluar dari ruang guru. Hyukjae yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri sahabatnya kemudian merangkulnya.

"Minnie, _gwenchana_? Apa kata Mr. Jang?" tanya Hyukjae kemudian membuat Sungmin cemberut.

"Ponselku disita sampai hari Jum'at nanti~" lirih Sungmin seraya berjalan lebih dulu, meninggalkan Hyukjae di belakang yang terpaku.

'Hhh~ dasar Mr. Jang sadis. Gatau apa kalau anak muridnya itu lagi ngejalanin _LDR_? Kalau ga ada ponsel gimana mereka bisa saling ngehubungin? Hhh~' batin Eunhyuk kemudian menyusul Sungmin yang sudah agak jauh darinya.

Ia langsung merangkul sahabatnya. "Minnie ke café es krim, yuk?" ajak Hyukjae semangat.

Sungmin menoleh malas. "Ga mau ah, Hyukkie. Aku mau pulang aja." Balas Sungmin.

"Ayolah Minnieeee~ Aku yang terakhir deh, mau yaaa?" Hyukjae memohon, biasanya Sungmin tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Iya deh," ujar Sungmin pasrah. Pasalnya ia memang tidak akan bisa menolak Hyukjae yang sudah memohon.

"Kalau begitu _kajjaaaa_!"

"Hhhh~" dan Sungmin hanya bisa mengikuti langkah kaki sahabatnya itu menuju café langganan mereka. Mengabaikan bahwa hatinya ini tengah gelisah. Apakah pesan yang Kyuhyun kirimkan kepadanya? Ia benar-benar penasaran. Kenapa dia tidak menunggu sampai pelajaran Mr. Jang selesai baru membuka _email_ itu?

Benar juga. Seharusnya ia bisa bersabar, kan?

'Aish. Sudahlah. Ini sudah terjadi juga. Huweee _umma_ T_T' batin Sungmin menjerit. Ia hanya bisa berharap Mr. Jang berbaik hati dengan mengembalikan ponselnya secepatnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hyukjae memperhatikan sahabatnya dalam diam seraya sesekali menyantap es krim strawberry di depannya. Sungmin terlihat gelisah sekali. Hyukjae berpikir apakah sebelum ponsel Sungmin diambil oleh Mr. Jang, Sungmin mendapat pesan dari Kyuhyun namun ia belum sempat membacanya?

Apa mungkin karena itu?

Hyukjae melirik jam tangannya, sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul empat lewat seperempat sore. Senja semakin terlihat. Sekali lagi, Hyukjae melihat ke arah sahabatnya yang terus menghela napas berat, hanya mengaduk-aduk es krimnya tanpa dimakan.

Akhirnya, Hyukjae mengambil ponselnya, mencari kontak seseorang kemudian menekan tombol _call_. Setelah mendengar nada sambung, Hyukjae menyerahkan ponsel itu ke arah sahabatnya.

"Ini," ujarnya sambil tersenyum tulus membuat Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya.

Gadis bermata _foxy_ itu menelengkan kepala tidak mengerti. Sampai mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalinya. Ia pun menggumam lirih. "H-hyukkie…"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun menatap aneh ke arah ponselnya. Baru saja ia mengangkat panggilan dari sahabat Sungmin –Hyukjae yang merupakan sahabatnya juga. Ia berpikir apakah Hyukjae sedang mengerjainya?

"_Ya_, Eunhyuk-_ah_. Ada apa?" ujar Kyuhyun lagi namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Sampai akhirnya, suara yang begitu ia kenali dan ia rindukan terdengar.

_'K-kyunnie…?'_

'DEG'

Seketika, jantung Kyuhyun berdetak jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"M-minnie…?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin hampir menangis mendengar suara itu. Namun cepat-cepat ia menghapusnya, menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Hyukjae penuh rasa terima kasih.

"K-kyunnie…apa kabar?" lirihnya berusaha ceria. Walaupun ia begiu sesak karena merasa begitu merindukan kekasih tampannya di negeri sana. Walau mereka kadang berteleponan, bukan berarti mereka tidak terus saling merindukan, kan?

Sungmin bisa mendengar suara itu terdengar begitu berat. Dan juga lembut. _'Hei, aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu? Sudah makan, kan?'_

Sungmin tersenyum, Hyukjae di depannya hanya memperhatikan sahabatnya, tak ayal lengkungan tipis di bibirnya juga terlihat. "Minnie…kangen banget sama Kyunnie. Hihi~ tadi sudah makan, kok. Ini sedang makan es krim bersama Hyukkie."

_'_Jinjja_? _Ne_, Ming…_email _Kyunnie tadi—'_

"Ah, _ne. Mianhe, ne_, Kyu. Minnie belum sempat baca. Tadi ketahuan Mr. Jang jadi ponsel Minnie diambil, deh. Hehehe," adu Sungmin pada Kyuhyun membuat _namja_ tampan di negeri sana tersentak.

_'Seharusnya kalau sedang belajar, jangan pedulikan. Kyu bisa nunggu, kok. Lalu…apa sekarang Minnie bisa _online facebook_? Kita _video chat_, mau? Kyu…juga sangat merindukan Minnie~'_ tawar Kyuhyun kemudian, dan berhasil membuat wajah Sungmin memerah.

"Eum…_etto_~ Minnie masih di café, nanti kalau sudah sampai rumah Minnie langsung _online_, deh. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" balas Sungmin pelan. Dan ia bisa mendengar suara kekehan Kyuhyun.

_'Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. _By the way_, Kyu minta maaf karena tidak membalas sms atau mengangkat telepon Minnie sebelumnya. Kyu ketiduran.'_

Tanpa sadar Sungmin menggeleng. "_A-anni_. Seharusnya Kyu juga tidur saja sekarang. Bukankah di sana masih dini hari?"

_'_Gwenchana_. Kyu…hanya tidak ingin membiarkan jarak menang di antara kita dan menghalangi kerinduan kita,'_ balas Kyuhyun lagi. Berhasil membuat Sungmin berdebar keras.

"Uhm…K-kyunnie g-gombal…" cicit Sungmin memerah, Hyukjae di depannya sudah tertawa. "…aaa—kalau begitu Minnie tutup, ya? Nanti k-kita sambung lewat _video chat_?"

_'Hm, _arraseo_. Kyu tunggu ya cantik. Selamat bersenang-senang dulu. _Love youuu~ miss you too_~'_ ujar Kyuhyun kemudian diiringi suara kecupan membuat Sungmin lagi-lagi memerah.

"I-iya. S-sampai nanti," balasnya kemudian menutup sambungan. Lalu Sungmin pun berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar tidak karuan. Ia pun mengembalikan ponsel itu ke Hyukjae yang duduk di depannya.

"_Gomawo, ne_, Hyukkie~" ucap Sungmin tulus.

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat bahunya. "Sahabat itu mengerti apa yang tidak diucapkan, memahami apa yang tidak ditunjukkan."

"Uhm…?" Sungmin terkesiap. Namun kemudian tersenyum. "…_gomawo_~ sudah menjadi sahabat terbaik Minnie selama ini."

"_Who knows_ tentang kita akan jadi apa lima tahun ke depan. Ya kan?"

"Uhm! Tapi kuharap, Hyukkie tetap jadi sahabat Minnie!"

"Ckckck. Itu sudah pasti, Minnie sayang~"

"Hehehe~ _jaa_~ bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita pulang?" ajak Sungmin kemudian. Hyukjae mengangguk mengiyakan, lalu membayar tagihan es krim mereka.

"Nah! Waktunya pulang. _By the way_, aku boleh main, kan?" balas Hyukjae membuat Sungmin menatapnya. "Kenapa? Tidak boleh karena aku mau ber_video chat_ ria dengan Kyuhyun?"

Mendengar ucapan sahabatnya, dengan cepat Sungmin menggeleng. "_Anniyo_~ bukan itu. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa? Aku kan—"

Hyukjae menepuk bahu Sungmin pelan, menatapnya serius. "Tenang saja. Kita ini sahabat, kan?"

Dan seketika—segala kekhawatiran Sungmin pun memudar. Ia begitu menyukai takdir yang memberikannya seorang sahabat seperti Hyukjae. "Uhm…kita sahabat!"

Detik setelahnya, dua sahabat itu berjalan di bawah langit senja. Bersamaan dengan hembusan angin kebahagiaan yang menyapa mereka.

'Hah~ semoga semua hari cepat berakhir, Minnie. Supaya kamu sama Kyuhyun bisa selalu bersama…'

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin berjalan di belakang Hyukjae menuju kamarnya dengan senampan cemilan dan minuman untuk mereka. Setelah sampai, Sungmin menaruh nampan itu di atas meja di dekat meja riasnya, kemudian ia berlalu meletakkan tasnya, mengganti bajunya dan berlalu ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar membasuh muka.

Hyukjae hanya duduk tenang di atas ranjang Sungmin dengan beberapa buah novel yang sudah siap ia baca. Ia melihat sahabatnya sudah bersiap duduk di depan laptop untuk melakukan _video chat_ dengan kekasihnya yang merupakan sahabatnya juga.

Hyukjae terkekeh pelan. Yah, setidaknya jika Sungmin senang, ia juga senang. Dan untuk sekarang ini, ia hanya bisa memperhatikan sambil menunggu sahabatnya itu selesai.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Welcome to Facebook**_

_**Email : sungminlee **_

_**Password : ******************_

_**Home**_

_**Update Status – News Feed – Top News – Most Recent**_

_**What's on your mind**_

* * *

Setelah masuk ke dalam akunnya, Sungmin langsung membuka _chat-list_ dan mencari nama Kyuhyun. Ketika menemukannya, segara saja ia menge_chat_ kekasihnya itu.

* * *

**Sungmin Lee** **:** Kyunnie~

**Kyuhyun Cho :** Hei, manis~

* * *

Sungmin hanya tersenyum, lalu mengklik gambar _video_ di kotak _chat_. Tak lama, muncul kotak yang yang di sudut kanan bawahnya ada gambar dirinya, setelah itu, munculnya wajah Kyuhyun di layar laptopnya.

Sontak Sungmin memerah melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum. Ia mengambil apa saja yang ada di meja belajarnya untuk menutup wajahnya yang merona. Bisa ia dengar kekehan suara Kyuhyun di seberang sana, membuat Sungmin tanpa sadar cemberut dibalik sesuatu yang ia pegang.

"_Ya_! Jangan tertawa, Kyu~" parau Sungmin. Ia memandang malu-malu ke arah laptopnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya dan tersenyum lembut. _"_Arra_. Aku sudah diam, kan? Hei~ singkirkan buku itu dari wajahmu,"_ Sungmin bisa mendengar Kyuhyun menyuruhnya begitu.

Walau berat karena masih berusaha menutupi rona merah di pipinya, Sungmin tetap melakukan permintaan Kyuhyun. Dan selanjutnya, suara kekehan kembali ia dengar.

_"Minnie~ kamu kayak ngeliat siapa aja sampai merona begitu."_

"Ish! Siapa suruh senyum-senyum, begitu?" balas Sungmin merajuk.

Kyuhyun di negeri sana hanya menatap layarnya dengan pandangan lembut luar biasa yang membuat Sungmin di tempatnya seraya melayang.

_"Minnie~ aku senyum karena senang bisa ngelihat wajah cantik kamu sekarang."_

"Berhenti, Kyu. Jangan ngegombal."

_"Tidak juga. Karena aku memang sangat merindukanmu."_

"Ugh…dasar. _Nado…nado bogoshipda_, Kyu~" lirih Sungmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Melihat itu, berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya.

_"Hei, hei. Jangan menangis, cantik,"_ ucapnya terdengar begitu lembut di telinga Sungmin, bahkan Hyukjae bisa mendengar suara itu begitu tulus.

"Aku tidak menangis."

_"Kalau begitu tersenyum untukku?"_ pinta Kyuhyun seraya terus memperhatikan wajah cantik kekasihnya.

Mau tidak mau, Sungmin tersenyum manis membuat Kyuhyun seraya meleleh. Mata _foxy_ Sungmin bisa melihat Kyuhyun memandangnya penuh binar cahaya.

_"Kamu…memang bidadari paling cantik, Ming…"_ gumam Kyuhyun yang masih bisa didengar oleh Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin benar-benar merona sempurna.

"Gombal…" cicit Sungmin seraya menangkupkan wajahnya di atas meja belajarnya. Ia mendengar kekehan Kyuhyun.

_"Kamu memang cantik. Aku tidak salah memilihmu, kan?"_

"Huh? Kau mengklaimku bukan memilihku, Kyu."

_"Tapi kamu senang, kan?"_

"Ish. Menyebalkan sekali."

_"Hahaha…"_

Dan selanjutnya, banyak kalimat yang terlontar, banyak cerita yang disampaikan. Hyukjae sedari tadi memang tenang di atas tempat tidur Sungmin. Tidak peduli sampai jam berapa ia di sini. Toh, ia bisa menginap, kemudian meminjam seragam Sungmin. Atau ia bisa pulang ke rumahnya hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari rumah sahabatnya.

Ia hanya bisa mendengarnya ketika bagaimana pasangan itu melepas rindu satu sama lain. Tidak mempedulikan jarak yang ada di antara mereka. Mereka tetap seberusaha untuk menghapusnya. Mereka tidak membiarkan jarak menang dan membiarkan kerinduan menyiksa mereka.

Hyukjae juga melihat bagaimana mereka saling merentangkan tangan, seolah saling memeluk. Rasanya Hyukjae ingin memaki entah siapa atas apa yang terjadi pada kedua sahabatnya. Kenapa mereka berdua harus menjalani hubungan seperti ini?

Yang sudah jelas dan sangat pasti, orang lain tidak akan bisa melakukan hal yang mereka lakukan, bersikap seperti mereka yang menganggap hubungan ini sama seperti hubungan yang lainnya.

Dan kalau itu adalah dia, Hyukjae bisa memastikan, dia bukanlah tipikal orang yang mau menunggu seperti itu. Tetapi sahabatnya, Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun—mereka adalah satu kesatuan yang tidak bisa ditebak. Sulit dipisahkan. Yah karena memang kenyataannya, mereka memiliki apa yang orang lain tidak miliki.

Juga ketika suara burung hantu terdengar, Hyukjae bisa mendengar mereka saling mengucapkan kata cinta. Satu hal yang membuat Hyukjae sekali lagi merasa bangga mengenal mereka berdua.

"Semoga kalian selalu berbahagia," gumam Hyukjae membuat Sungmin menoleh ke arahnya. Juga dengan Kyuhyun yang ikut menatapnya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Hyukkie?"

_"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Eunhyuk-_ah_?"_

Ah, Hyukjae bahkan bisa mendengar pasangan itu bertanya bersamaan. Dengan pelan ia hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum, kemudian berjalan mendekati Sungmin, memutar arah pandang Sungmin untuk melihat Kyuhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang. Lalu menjawab pelan.

"Aku hanya berharap, jarak di antara kalian akan semakin dan terus terhapus sampai akhirnya kalian bertemu lagi. Aku juga berharap kalian selalu berbahagia," ujar Hyukjae tulus membuat keduanya terdiam. Namun tidak meninggalkan senyuman di bibir Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin.

_"Kau tahu, Eunhyuk-_ah_? Aku—"_

"Ya, ya. _You won't let the distance win, right_? Aku tahu, Kyu. Dan kalian membuktikannya sekarang. Terima kasih untuk setia pada sahabatku." Potong Hyukjae membuat Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

_"_Well_, terima kasih juga sudah membantuku menjaganya dan menjadi sandarannya ketika ia butuh."_

"_Are you stupid_, Cho? Aku sahabat kalian, aku sahabat Minnie. Tentu saja aku akan menjaga dan menjadi sandarannya walaupun kau ada di samping kami."

_"_Arraseo_. Kalau begitu, aku percaya padamu."_

"_Well_ yah. Aku juga percaya padamu, jadi jangan sampai kau mengkhianati kepercayaanku ataupun Sungminku."

_"_Excuse, me? Your_ Sungmin? _Aren't you forget that she's MY_ Sungmin, _are you_?"_

"Hahaha _pabo_! Tentu saja aku ingat. Sudah tidur sana. Memang besok kau tidak ada kegiatan?"

Hyukjae maupun Sungmin bisa melihat Kyuhyun melihat ke arah sesuatu, kemudian menghela napas. _"Jangan tanya. Tapi kau benar juga. Aku bisa tidur sebentar sih. Nah, Minnie~ kamu juga harus segera tidur, hm?"_

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya terfokus ke wajah kekasihnya lagi, walau sebenarnya sedari tadi ia terus menatap ke arah kekasihnya itu walaupun ia berbicara dengan Hyukjae. Gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya ia perhatikan.

"Uhm, nanti setelah menemani Hyukkie aku akan langsung tidur. Kyunnie juga, _ne_?"

_"Aku mengerti, cantik. Sampai nanti~ _I love you._"_

"Uhm. Sampai nanti juga, Kyu. _I love you too_."

Dan setelahnya, keduanya menutup _tab video_ itu. Hyukjae bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas tadi. Dan ia cukup bersyukur, setidaknya Tuhan benar-benar menjaga juga menyayangi keduanya.

"Kau beruntung, Minnie~" bisik gadis berambut hitam itu semakin memeluk sahabatnya.

Kali ini Sungmin juga bersyukur, karena ia memiliki sahabat yang begitu menyayanginya, juga mempedulikannya. Kali ini juga…ia benar-benar berterima kasih kepada Tuhan yang begitu mencintainya.

"Tuhan…Kau memang yang terbaik."

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Thanks to; imAlfera, 5351, IU, parkhyun **(saya belum kepikiran part SiBumnya._. Liat nanti aja hehe)**, gyuminwine, kangsohwi **(wakakak kayak dihantiuin apaan. Ini udah lanjut yoo~ dedicated for you:3)**, magnae91, abilhikmah, Adekyumin joyer, beMINe, JOYELPEU137, dan nova137 **(iya, menurut info yang saya baca sih begitu. Kita lihat saja di sini, hoho)_**yang sudah review di chap kemarin :D**

* * *

_**Note : No-edit. **_**Maap kalau ada**_** typo._.**_

_**Wanna RnR?**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	4. Special Chapter

**_If you are reading this, you are beautiful._**

**_Smile and let the world show it._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**LDR**_

_**Special Chapter**_

_**I own nothing except the story**_

**KyuMin**_** belongs to each other**_

_**Super Junior is belong to God and themselves**_

_**Genderswicth fanfiction. **_**Bahasa**_** non-baku **_**di saat tertentu**_**.**_

_**Be easy on me^^**_

_**DLDR okay? Give me concrit after reading~**_

_**EnJOY~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**When the words are wrote on the paper, "Show me, don't tell me."**_

_**Even you really did and explained me 'bout of it.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Tiga tahun yang lalu…**_

_Kyuhyun berjalan pelan di koridor, bajunya basah akan keringat sehabis ia bermain basket di lapangan bersama teman-temannya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli pada beberapa _junior_ atau _senior_ yang menatap kagum padanya. Pandangannya hanya lurus ke depan, tak peduli sekitar._

_Namun tatapannya langsung beralih ketika telinganya mendengar suara lembut yang selama ini selalu menyita atensinya. Ia akui, pemilik suara lembut itu begitu berharga baginya._

"_Tapi tapi Hyukkie~ itu mungkin saja kan? Apalagi tadi Haneul sunbae memerah ketika menanyakan Kyuhyunnie? Ya kan?" suara itu kembali menyapa pendengaran Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar, membuat langkahnya berhenti di ujung koridor ketika dua sosok _yeoja_ itu sudah berlalu beberapa langkah._

"_Masa bodoh, Minnie~ Lagian, aku yakin Haneul _sunbae_ itu bukan tipenya Kyuhyun. _Yeoja_ sok manis begitu, tsk!" Hyukjae beropini, kini Kyuhyun bukan hanya memperhatikan mereka, tetapi mengikuti mereka menuju ke tempat yang sama, kantin sekolah._

"_Ish! Masa Hyukkie gitu sih~ Haneul _sunbae_ itu—"_

"_Masa bodoh soal Hanaeul _sunbae_, Minnie. Udah ah, aku laper. Yuk cepetan keburu abis makanan di kantin," potong Hyukjae membuat Sungmin cemberut. Kyuhyun di belakang mereka hanya menggeleng ketika secepat kilat keduanya berlari menuju kantin._

_Tapi kemudian Sungmin berhenti berlari dan refleks menahan tangan Hyukjae. "Kyunnie mana yah? Aku _sms_ dia dulu ya, suruh susul kita ke kantin," ujar Sungmin, Hyukjae hanya mengangguk kecil, namun kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan malah melihat sosok Kyuhyun tak jauh di belakang mereka._

"_Gausah di _sms_, Minnie. Tuh anaknya udah mau nyamperin kita," kata Hyukjae membuat Sungmin berhenti mengetik _sms_ untuk Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian mendongak dan melihat sahabat sejak kecilnya itu –selain Hyukjae berjalan ke arah mereka berdua._

_Segera saja, Sungmin berdiri di samping Kyuhyun dan mengait lengan namja itu. "Kamu habis main basket, yah? Kebiasaan basah banget bajunya," ucap Sungmin dalam langkah mereka menuju kantin, di depan mereka, Hyukjae hanya mendengarkan percakapan dua sahabatnya yang selalu membuatnya geleng-geleng kepala._

_Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu dan menjawab singkat. "Hitung-hitung aku olahraga juga."_

_Sungmin cemberut mendengarnya, lalu menjawab lagi. "Tapi kan ga setiap hari juga, Kyu~ di awal kelas dua ini kamu jadi lebih sering main basket sama temen sekelas kamu daripada main sama aku dan Hyukkie."_

_Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada _yeoja_ yang sudah menjadi tetangganya sejak kecil. Lalu ia mengacak rambut _yeoja_ bermata _foxy_ itu. "Kamu cemburu? Toh kalau kamu udah sama Hyukkie aku dilupain, kan?"_

_Sungmin langsung menggeleng, menyangkal hal itu. "Tapi kamu tetep aku ajak omong, kan?"_

_Kyuhyun menghela napas, pasrah. Ia selalu kalah jika bicara dengan gadis ini. "Iya iya, deh. Besok aku ke kelas kamu."_

"_Serius?"_

"_Iya, Minnie~ udah yuk, kamu pesen sana. Aku titip pesenan biasa, _okay_?" ujar Kyuhyun saat mereka memasuki kantin. Ia memandang sekitar mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka. _

_Hyukjae yang sedari tadi diam langsung menyahut. "Aku juga titip pesenan biasa ya, Minimin."_

_Wajah Sungmin langsung cemberut, namun ia mengiyakan kedua sahabatnya. "Iya deh. Kalian cari tempat sana."_

"_Oke, anak kelinci."_

"Ya_! Hyukkie berhenti memanggilku begitu."_

"_Hmmm…udah sana pesen makanan."_

"_Iya, iya."_

_Walau masih merajuk, Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua yang langsung berjalan ke arah meja kosong. Hyukjae duduk di depan Kyuhyun, kemudian _namja_ yang merupakan sahabat Hyukjae itu langsung menelungkupkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya, memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang memesan makanan._

"_Lo suka Minnie, kan?"_

'_DEG'_

_Mata Kyuhyun langsung membulat, ia langsung bangun, duduk tegak menghadap ke arah sahabatnya._

"_Hyuk—elo—?"_

_Hyukjae mengedikkan bahu. "_Feeling_. Tapi bener, kan?" gadis ber_gummy smile_ itu langsung menatap serius Kyuhyun._

_Mau tak mau Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian melihat ke arah Sungmin lagi. "Gatau sejak kapan. Gue juga heran."_

_Hyukjae mengangguk. "Ya gapapa sih. Gue percaya kalo lo bisa ngertiin sikap Minnie nantinya. Gue dukung deh. Tapi jangan kayak orang susah kalo emang udah suka banget. Ungkapin aja kali."_

"_Minnie polos banget."_

"_Itu karena kita ada di sampingnya terus dan menyeleksi apa-apa buat dia. Tapi gue serius, Kyu. Awas aja kalo lo sampe nyusahin diri sendiri apalagi sampe nyakitin Minnie gara-gara perasaan lo itu."_

_Kyuhyun melihat sekilas ke arah sahabatnya, nada ucapan sahabat kecilnya ini terdengar sangat serius. _Namja_ tampan yang sekarang duduk di kelas dua SMP semester baru itu mengangkat bahu. "Gue gatau deh. Liat aja nanti."_

"_Apaan sih! Gue serius, tau! Sebenernya gue ngerasa Minnie juga suka elo. Tapi dia ga paham sama perasaannya itu. Nah, tugas lo itu cuma mancing dia—tapi dengan cara yang ga nyakitin dia, loh. Awas aja."_

_Kyuhyun mendelik, sedikit tidak percaya. Tapi, sahabatnya yang satu ini tidak mungkin bohong, karena dia tahu, Hyukjae yang paling mengerti mereka. "Iya iya. _By the way_, tadi ngomongin Haneul _sunbae_, apaan sih?"_

"_Lo suka tipe _sunbae_ begitu?" Hyukjae malah berbalik nanya._

_Kyuhyun menggeleng kasar. "Dih, engga banget. Apa istimewanya itu _senior_."_

"_Kalo gitu lupain aja. Minnie cuma berlebihan aja ngebicarain soal _sunbae_ yang selalu nyariin lo itu."_

"_Oh gitu," seakan sudah mengakhiri percakapan mereka, Sungmin datang dan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun, memberikan pesanan sahabatnya masing-masing._

"Jaa~ ittadakimasu_~" seru Sungmin yang hanya dibalas gelengan kedua sahabatnya._

_Tidak tahu bahwa beberapa menit lalu ia menjadi topik utama pembicaraan kedua sahabatnya yang kini makan dengan tenang._

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_Seperti janjinya, Kyuhyun mendatangi kelas sahabat sejak ia kecil. Ia berjalan malas, namun tidak memungkiri bahwa ia juga ingin sekali melihat wajah _yeoja_ manis yang selalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari apapun._

_Ketika hampir sampai di depan kelas _yeoja_ itu, ia bisa mendengar Sungmin mengoceh kepada sahabatnya yang satu lagi. "Tuh kan Hyukkieeee~ tadi aku papasan sama Haneul _sunbae_, dia nanyain Kyuhyun lagi ke aku. Dia beneran suka sama Kyuhyun, ya?"_

_Kyuhyun bisa melihat Hyukjae menghela napas. "Iya kali. Tapi masa bodo banget deh, Minnie. Lagian _sunbae_ sok manis itu bukan tipenya Kyuhyun."_

"Jinjja_? Hyukkie tau tipenya Kyunnie gimana?" tanya Sungmin ceria._

_Hyukjae mengangguk dan menatap lurus sahabatnya. "Kamu."_

'_Sial, ngapain coba Eunhyuk bilang begitu?' batin Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar langsung mencengkeram erat daun pintu kelas kedua sahabatnya._

_Tapi melihat Sungmin yang terdiam, ia memutuskan untuk masuk, namun terhenti ketika suara Sungmin kembali terdengar. "Maksud Hyukkie tipenya Kyuhyunnie itu Minnie?"_

_Hyukjae menghela napas lagi. "Iya. Udah jangan ngomongin _senior_ genit itu. Tuh ada Kyuhyun dateng," balas Hyukjae ketika menyadari kehadiran _namja_ itu. Sungmin langsung menoleh dan menghampiri sahabat kesayangannya selain Hyukjae._

"_Kamu jadi ke sini? Aku pikir kamu main basket lagi sama temen sekelas kamu."_

"_Aku udah janji sama kamu, kan?" balas Kyuhyun kemudian membiarkan dirinya digiring ke arah bangku Sungmin dan Hyukjae._

"_Hyukkie! Kita ke perpustakaan aja, yuk!" ajak Sungmin masih dengan mengait lengan Kyuhyun._

_Hyukjae merespon dengan gumaman dan bangun dari duduknya. "Yuk! Hitung-hitung bunuh waktu kosong."_

"_Uhm!"_

_Dan ketiganya berjalan meninggalkan kelas ramai itu. Berjalan beriringan sebagai sahabat sejak dulu, yang bahkan—terlihat sulit untuk dipisahkan._

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_Sudah banyak yang tahu kalau Kim Haneul, siswi kelas tiga SMP Seoul itu menyukai Kyuhyun dari kelas dua, _junior_nya. Namun, semua juga tahu jika Kyuhyun sudah berulang kali menolak _sunbae_ yang baginya sok manis itu._

_Bahkan akhir-akhir ini tersebar kabar, jika ada seorang _senior_ yang menyukai Sungmin, dan Kyuhyunlah yang pertama kali tahu tentang ini. Rasa khawatir mulai muncul mengenai kemungkinan Sungmin akan menyukai _sunbae_ itu juga._

_Dia tahu bahwa sahabatnya yang satu ini adalah orang yang polos, tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Sungmin akan menerima _namja_ itu jika _sunbae_ bernama Jungmoo itu menyatakan perasaannya. Jadi—sebisa mungkin ia mulai memikirkan cara bagaimana Sungmin bisa peka terhadap perasaannya._

"_Oi! Ngapain lo bengong begitu?" seru seseorang membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di daun jendela kelasnya tersentak dan menoleh, mendapati Siwon –teman sekelasnya._

_Kyuhyun menghela napas, lalu memandang ke arah taman yang kebetulan di sana ada Sungmin dan Hyukjae. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama, membuat Siwon ikut melihat ke arah pandangan Kyuhyun. "Lo suka sama salah satu di antara mereka?"_

_Kyuhyun menoleh. "Bukan urusan lo, Won."_

"_Yaelah, Kyu. Gue kan cuma nanya. Lo sewot banget, sih."_

"_Hn. Lo urusin Kibum aja sana."_

"_Sialan. Ga gitu juga kali. Lo tau gue baru pedekate sama dia." Jawab Siwon seraya melihat ke arah Kibum yang duduk tenang di bangkunya. "Dan bisa ga pelanin suara lo barusan."_

"_Iye gue minta maaf. Udah sana jangan gangguin gue."_

"_Payah lo, Kyu. Okelah, kalau butuh bantuan bilang aja ke gue."_

"_Hn," balas Kyuhyun singkat kemudian kembali melihat ke arah taman. Dan menggumam pelan. "Apa perlu aku pancing perhatian kamu, Minnie…?"_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_Sungmin berjalan pelan ke arah kelasnya sendirian, hari ini Hyukjae tidak masuk karena sakit, sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah berangkat lebih dulu darinya membuat Sungmin berangkat ke sekolah di antar oleh kakaknya._

_Ia melangkah sambil menunduk menuju mejanya, kemudian duduk di sana. Detik selanjutnya Sungmin menopangkan dagu dengan kedua tangannya, namun setelah itu ia teringat akan bukunya yang tertinggal kemarin di laci meja. Segera saja ia mengecek keberadaan benda segi panjang itu._

"_Eh?" namun perhatiannya teralih ketika mendapati sesuatu yang beda. "Kok ada kartu ucapan gini? Dari siapa ya?" gumam Sungmin seraya mengambil kartu ucapan itu dan membaca pelan isinya. "_They said the weather will bright today, so…smile to make my day brighter than before._"_

_Sungmin memicingkan mata, memperhatikan tulisan itu. Seakan ia kenal siapa yang menulis kartu ucapan itu. "Siapa ya? Rasanya aku kenal ini tulisan siapa? Hmm…"_

_Sungmin tidak menyadari, jika di luar kelasnya, ada seorang _namja_ yang sedang memperhatikannya. _

'Lets our day brighter than yesterday_, Minnie…_with your smile_…'_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_Tidak terasa mereka sudah akan memasuki ujian semesteran. Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Hyukjae berjalan berdampingan dengan Sungmin yang terus mengoceh tidak jelas, menceritakan tentang seseorang yang selalu memberinya kartu ucapan di bawah mejanya. Pernah ia menyangka itu adalah Jungmoo _sunbae_ –Sungmin tahu jika _senior_nya itu menyukai dirinya- tetapi ketika Sungmin cerita kepada Hyukjae, Hyukjae mengatakan bahwa itu tidak mungkin, pasti ada orang lain dan Hyukjae sangat tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Kyuhyun._

"_Daaaaan hari ini dia bilang begini_;If you are reading this, you are beautiful. Smile and let the world show it;_ Gituuuuu~ sebenarnya dia siapa sih? Kalian bisa bantu Minnie cari tau?" ujar Sungmin pada kedua sahabatnya._

_Hyukjae mengangkat bahu, Kyuhyun hanya mendiamkan pertanyaan Sungmin. Sampai akhirnya yeoja ber_gummy smile _di depan mereka membalas. "Ga perlu dicari tau, Min. Nanti dia juga nongol sendiri kalau udah waktunya."_

"_Tapi Hyukkieee—"_

"_Dia orang yang baik, kok. Dan cocok sama kamu."_

"_Eh? Hyukkie tau orangnya?" Sungmin melepas kaitan tangannya pada Kyuhyun dan mendekati Hyukjae, mengatupkan kedua tangannya di bawah dagu. "Hyukkie kasih tau Minnieee~"_

"_Ga mau," jawab Hyukjae yang hanya diperhatikan oleh Kyuhyun di belakang mereka._

_Sungmin cemberut. "Hyukkie jahat."_

"_Hm. Biasa aja."_

"_Tapi Hyukkieeee~"_

"_Udah ah, ayo cepet. Nanti malam kita mau belajar bareng, kan?"_

"_Ish. Iya deh," Sungmin mengalah dan kembali memeluk lengan Kyuhyun, ia mendongak menatap _namja_ itu. "Kyu tau siapa orangnya?"_

_Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin, kemudian hanya tersenyum dan kembali melihat ke arah depan._

"_Ish, Kyu. Tau ga?"_

"_Hn."_

"Yaaa_! Nyebelin," rajuk Sungmin yang hanya Kyuhyun balaskan dengan kekehan._

'_Kamu bahkan sangat mengenal orangnya, Minnie…' batin Kyuhyun seraya sesekali melirik sekilas orang yang diam-diam disukainya itu. '…karena kamu sekarang sedang bersama orang itu.'_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_Libur semesteran sudah berakhir, mereka kembali menjalani aktifitas sekolah, dan rumor baru juga menyebar dengan cepat. Tentang seorang _junior_ yang menyukai Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi _namja_ itu menghela napas, sama halnya dengan Hyukjae, dan sangat berbeda dengan reaksi Sungmin._

Yeoja_ bermata _foxy_ itu selalu terlihat lebih semangat, walau Hyukjae bisa melihat kekhawatiran di matanya.. Yah, sebenarnya _yeoja_ itu mungkin takut mengenai kenyataan tentang ada yang menyukai Kyuhyun. Selain dia, mungkin._

"_Kyu banyak yang suka, ya?" celetuk Sungmin._

"_Termasuk kamu?" balas Hyukjae membuat Sungmin menatap ke arahnya, wajahnya sedikit memerah._

"_Kok—Hyukkie bisa menyimpulkan begitu?"_

"Feeling_ aja. Tapi bener, kan?"_

_Sungmin cemberut. "Kok Hyukkie yakin banget?"_

"_Abis kamu nempelin Kyuhyun terus, kalian juga pake aku-kamu. Dan kalau ada yang suka sama Kyuhyun kamu keliatan semangat tapi nadanya rada-rada ga rela gitu."_

"_M-masa sih? Emang itu artinya aku—"_

"_Kalau aku bilang yang ngirimin kamu kartu ucapan itu Kyuhyun kamu percaya ga?"_

"_Eh? Masa sih?"_

_Hyukjae mengangkat bahu. "Bisa aja, kan."_

_Sungmin terlihat berpikir, wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna. Ia hanya menunduk menghindari tatapan Hyukjae seraya mencari alasan. Juga tidak menyadari ada sosok yang memperhatikannya. 'Emang salah kalau aku mau sama Kyunnie terus?' batinnya._

'_Masa bodo, ah. Hehe asal bisa sama Kyunnie, aku udah seneng.'_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_Sungmin merenung di kamarnya, memandang langit kamar memikirkan perkataan Hyukjae –sahabatnya. Dirinya menyukai Kyuhyun? Memangnya salah? Semua orang berhak untuk menyukai orang lain kan?_

_Memang sih, dia selalu kelihatan semangat kalau ada yang menyukai Kyuhyun, namun tidak ia pungkiri juga ada rasa khawatir kalau Kyuhyun akan jauh darinya. Maka dari itu mungkin ia berpikir untuk tetap bersikap biasa._

_Atau mungkin Sungmin tidak tahu bagaimana menunjukkan perasaannya? Entahlah._

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_Suasana kelas VIII – 3 sangat ramai sekarang, banyak siswa ataupun siswi yang mengintip dari kaca pintu kelas, Sungmin terpaku di tempatnya, Hyukjae hampir mengangga, Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang bersiap memasuki kelas sahabatnya itu terhenti ketika mendengar suara seorang _namja_._

"Oppa_ suka kamu, Sungmin. Mau jadi pacar _oppa_?"_

_Pernyataan itu terdengar jelas di telinga Kyuhyun, tangannya mengepal erat tanpa sadar. Ia bisa melihat Sungmin terdiam begitu saja, Hyukjae pun sama. Sampai akhirnya suara _namja_ bernama Jungmoo itu kembali terdengar._

"_Bagaimana? Kamu mau, kan?"_

"E-etto_—" Kyuhyun bisa mendengar Sungmin berbicara, dengan tangannya yang meremas rok sekolahnya erat. "A-aku—"_

_Secepat kilat Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka dan mengait pinggang Sungmin dengan lengannya. Kemudian berucap tegas. "Maaf. Dia milikku, _sunbae_."_

'_DEG'_

_Suasana semakin ramai, Sungmin juga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia bahkan tidak begitu fokus tentang apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun tadi. Sampai suara Kyuhyun kembali menyadarkannya. "Jadi jangan ganggu milikku. Terima kasih."_

_Dan _namja_ bernama Jungmoo itu hanya tersenyum sekilas, menyodorkan tangannya berniat menjabat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya membalasnya. "Selamat kalau begitu."_

"_Terima kasih."_

_Dan yah, itulah awal bagaimana mereka bisa bersama sekarang. Sesuai dengan apa yang Sungmin bilang di _chapter_ kemarin bukan?_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be Continue**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Thanks to; Cho MeiHwa, aslidELF (**semoga bisa dijadikan pelajaran untuk para pasangan LDR hehe**), nova137, , parkhyun (**kapanKyu pulang ketika semuanya selesai -may be hehe**), kyuwie, KyuMinElfcloud, MingKyuMingKyu, kangsohwi (**yoooo~ ini dia spesial chapternya. semoga memuaskan yoooo:p untuk konflik belum kepikiran wkwk**), abilhikmah, **dan** imAlfera.**_

* * *

_**Note**_** : Yap, ini hanya **_**special chapter flashback**_** tentang mereka. Ada yang minta **_**special chapter**_** kan? :p Semoga suka :D**

**Ini**_** update **_**terakhir sebelum UN**_** :) **_**Doakan saya yaaa**_**:)**_

_**Concrit, please?**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Where you are is, where I want to be…**_

.

.

.

_**LDR**_

_**I own nothing except the story**_

**KyuMin**_** belongs to each other**_

_**Super Junior is belong to God and themselves**_

_**Genderswicth fanfiction. **_**Bahasa**_** non-baku **_**di saat tertentu**_**.**_

_**Be easy on me^^**_

_**DLDR okay? Give me concrit after reading~**_

_**EnJOY~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Sungmin menggeliat dalam tidurnya, cahaya matahari perlahan mengetuk kedua kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Gadis berambut coklat itu membuka matanya melihat ke arah seseorang yang menyibak tirai di kamarnya.

"Hei, cantik. Ayo bangun, ini sudah siang, loh~" ucap orang itu lembut membuat Sungmin tersenyum. Sungmin berbaring menyamping melihat sosok itu.

"Hai, _umma_~" ujar Sungmin seraya tersenyum pada sang ibu.

_Yeoja_ paruh baya itu balas ucapan sang putri, mendekati ranjang Sungmin dan mengusap rambut panjangnya. "Halo cantik. Yuk, mandi terus sarapan, _ne_?" ucapnya lembut yang Sungmin balaskan anggukan.

Detik berikutnya, _yeoja_ yang merupakan kekasih Kyuhyun –tetangga sebelahnya itu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, dan mulai membersihkan diri.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Liburan musim semi. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan bisa mendapatkan libur setelah menjalani ujian akhir semester tiga. Tidak terasa jika akhirnya Sungmin bisa melewati dan mendapatkan hari libur seperti ini. Memiliki rencana menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga atau teman.

Atau mungkin…jika boleh bertemu Kyuhyun.

Tapi…apa bisa?

"Minnie jelek, ayo masuk mobil. Jangan melamun terus," tegur seseorang seraya menepuk pelan kepalanya. Sungmin cemberut menanggapi itu dan berjalan pelan memasuki mobil keluarganya. Rencananya mereka sekeluarga akan pergi piknik.

"Tungguuuuuuu~ Yunho _oppa_ jangan tinggalin Hyukkie heeeiiiiii~" seruan seseorang dari belakang membuat Sungmin menengok melihat bagaimana sahabat sejak kecilnya berlari ke arah mereka. Yunho –kakak Sungmin menyeringai kemudian menyuruh Sungmin dan seorang adiknya yang satu lagi untuk segera menaiki mobil mereka.

"Ayo cepat, kita tinggalin Hyukkie, _kajjaaa_!"

"_Andwae oppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_!"

"Aish, Yunho-_ya_. Jangan seperti itu, ah," tegur sang _umma_ membuat Yunho terkekeh, kemudian mengacak rambut Hyukjae yang sudah ada di depannya.

"_Palli_, masuk sana. Mau ditinggal?" kata Yunho pada sahabat adiknya itu.

"_Noooo_! Jangan ditinggal! Jahat banget sih, _oppa_!"

"Sabar ya, Hyukkie _unnie_~" sambung seorang gadis kecil di bangku depan yang sudah diisi oleh ibu Sungmin.

"Aish, Wookie-_ya_. Bagaimana bisa kau punya _oppa_ sejahat dia? Hiiiy~"

"Hei, aku tampan, tau."

"Heh, mungkin Jae _unnie_ matanya sedikit tidak beres bisa menjadikanmu pacarnya."

"Grrrr—Lee Hyukjae…"

"Aish, sudahlah. Kenapa jadi berantem, sih? Ayo berangkat saja, yuk!" ucap Sungmin setelah melihat pertengkaran antara kakaknya dan sahabatnya. Keduanya terkekeh mendapati muka khawatir Sungmin, kemudian mengusap kepala gadis berambut coklat itu bersamaan.

"Itu hanya bercanda, sayang. Ayo kita berangkat!" ketiganya pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan menempati tempat yang kosong. Dan mulai sesekali bercanda di mobil itu.

Ketika melewati rumah Kyuhyun yang memang tepat di samping rumahnya, Sungmin membuka kaca jendela mobil saat melihat ibu Kyuhyun sedang menyirami tanaman. Seolah mengerti hal itu, ayah Sungmin memberhentikan mobilnya. Detik setelahnya, gadis cantik itupun berseru. "_Ahjumaaaa_~ kami pergi dulu, _ne_?"

Heechul –ibu Kyuhyun pun tersenyum ramah kepada tetangga yang sekaligus merupakan calon besannya. "_Ne_, Minnie-_ya_. Semoga pikniknya menyenangkan, ya? Maaf _ahjuma_ dan _ahjushi_ tidak bisa ikut."

Sungmin mengangguk. "_Gwenchana_, _ahjuma_~ nanti Minnie bawakan oleh-oleh supaya _ahjuma_ tidak sedih, ya?"

Heechul tertawa mendengar jawaban itu. "Hahaha, kau dengar itu Teukie? Rasanya aku benar-benar seperti punya anak perempuan yang mengkhawatirkanku."

"Kkkk~ toh, Minnie memang akan jadi anak perempuanmu, kan?"

"_Bingo_! Ya sudah, _ahjuma_ tunggu oleh-olehnya, _arra_?"

Sungmin mengangguk imut. "_Neee_! Tenang saja, _ne_? Dah, _ahjuma_~ _saranghae_~"

Heechul yang mendengar itu mendekati mobil yang ditumpangi Sungmin lalu menangkup pipi _chubby_ kekasihnya putranya itu. Kemudian mencium kening Sungmin lembut. "_Nado saranghae_, nona cantik~ Kyuhyun beruntung sekali memilikimu…"

Dan tanpa sadar, semuanya tersenyum. Pun Sungmin hanya bisa memberikan binar kebahagiaan di wajahnya. Ia balik mengecup kilat pipi _yeoja_ paruh baya itu. "Minnie juga beruntung punya Kyunnie, dan…_ahjuma_ lebih beruntung karena _ahjuma_ yang melahirkan Kyuhyunnie…"

Heechul terkekeh kemudian dengan cepat menyuruh mereka berangkat. "Sudah. Nanti waktu bersenang-senangnya kalian kurang lagi. Hati-hati, _ne_~ Hati-hati Teukie-_ya_, Kangin-_ah_."

Leeteuk tersenyum lalu melirik suaminya, mengangguk perlahan. Ia tahu, pasti Heechul sedang berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya di depan Sungmin. "Kami berangkat dulu, Heechullie. Nanti malam kami sudah pulang, kok."

"Ckckck _arraseo_, Teukie. Aku tidak akan sekesepian itu, kok. Han akan segera pulang dan mungkin kami akan jalan-jalan setelah itu," balas Heechul lalu melambai ke arah mereka. Mobil keluarga Sungmin pun perlahan berjalan meninggalkan sosok _yeoja_ paruh baya yang perlahan menangis itu.

"Kyunnie…_umma_ harap kamu tau bagaimana dia selalu berusaha untuk membuat _umma_ tersenyum…terima kasih karena memberikan _umma_ calon menantu yang sangat baik…"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin memandang semangat langit di atasnya. Ayah dan ibunya telah mempersiapkan alas duduk dengan di atasnya ada beberapa makanan untuk dihabiskan seharian itu. Ya, walau hanya piknik bersama, Sungmin menghargai bagaimana sang ayah bisa meluangkan waktu sibuknya untuk berlibur bersama mereka.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit dan melihat bagaimana sang kakak, adik dan sahabatnya saling bermain melempar _circle_ plastik. Sesekali terkekeh ketika Hyukjae harus mengambil benda bulat itu jauh di belakang akibat lemparan sang kakak.

Atau Ryeowook –adiknya yang protes karena lemparannya yang terlalu tinggi. Sungmin memang menikmati ini. Tetapi…ia tetap merasa ada yang kurang. Entah…ia merasa ada yang hilang.

Tanpa sadar pandangannya kembali ke arah langit, dan tiba-tiba saja muncul wajah seseorang juga entah sebuah tempat yang rasanya ia kenal. Ah, Tuhan…rasanya aku ingin ada di sana, batin Sungmin.

Sungmin seketika tersadar, ketika tepukan di bahunya begitu nyata. Ia menoleh dan mendapati ibunya tersenyum padanya.

"Memikirkan apa?" tanya sang _umma_. Sungmin hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Yakin nih, cantik?"

"_Umma_~ Minnie hanya…"

"Hanya…?"

"Hanya merasa ada yang kurang, hehe. Ah, sudahlah."

"Hei cantik, dengar _umma_. Bukan salah kamu jika merasa ada yang kurang di sini. Memang bukan hal yang mudah menjalani hubungan beda Negara. Tapi apa kamu tau? _Umma_ banggaaaa sekali sama Minnie. Minnie adalah anak _umma_ yang sangat hebat," ucap Leeteuk seraya menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajah cantik putrinya.

Sungmin memandang ibunya berkedip. "Minnie tidak melakukan apapun, _umma_."

Leeteuk tersenyum lalu beralih mengusap pipi Sungmin. "Percaya adalah sesuatu hal yang sulit dilakukan. Dan kamu melakukannya dengan baik. Itu artinya anak _umma_ hebat, kan?"

"Eh?" Sungmin berkedip lagi sebelum kemudian terkekeh, ia kembali memandang ke arah langit. "Aku harap…aku ada di sana…"

"Suatu hari kalian akan ada di satu kota yang sama. Delapan sampai sembilan bulan lagi Minnie masih bisa menunggu, kan?" Sungmin menatap _umma_nya berkaca-kaca, namun ia menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha tidak menangis, lalu kemudian ia menganggup.

Menjawabnya dengan tegas. "Minnie bisa!"

"Itu memang anak _umma_. Yuk, makan _sandwich_ dulu, yuk. _Umma_ buat banyak tuh, kan Minnie suka," puji serta ajak sang ibu yang Sungmin balaskan anggukan. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya, membuka aplikasi _twitter_.

Hal itu seolah ia lakukan menuruti kata hatinya.

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl 59_s_

** GaemGyu** _Where you are is, where I want to be…ups…have a nice (holi)day_, Kyunnie. Itupun jika kamu dapat libur :p _I love you_~

_Expand_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Senja hampir tiba, Sungmin masih bermain dengan kakak, adik dan sahabatnya. Kedua orang tuanya hanya melihat dari jauh. Sesekali Sungmin juga memotret apa yang mereka lakukan. Tertawa bersama melupakan sejenak tentang apa yang ia pikirkan dan rasakan.

Ia hanya perlu mengingat bahwa ia memiliki keyakinan itu. Itu sudah cukup.

Dan ketika matahari hampir terbenam, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Di perjalanan pulang, Sungmin mem_posting_ foto kebersamaan mereka itu ke _twitter_ dan me_mention_ Kyuhyun, seolah memamerkan apa yang ia lakukan hari itu.

Juga ketika matanya menangkap sebuah toko cenderamata yang tak jauh dari bukit yang ia datangi, mungkin satu-satunya toko yang ada membuat Sungmin meminta ayahnya berhenti karena teringat dengan ibunda Kyuhyun. Ia pun turun dan membeli sesuatu, diikuti oleh Hyukjae, sang kakak dan sang umma juga adiknya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun yang pagi buta itu sudah terbangun pun mengecek _twitter_nya dan mendapat banyak _mention_ dari kekasihnya di Korea sana. Ia terkekeh seraya sesekali menyesap susu pagi itu. Lalu mata coklatnya melirik ke arah langit pagi walaupun matahari belum tampak.

"Huh…kamu bikin aku iri tau, Minimin," gumam Kyuhyun meletakkan gelas susunya kemudian duduk di meja belajarnya, membuka laptop kemudian masuk ke dalam situs _twitter_ lalu mulai men_download_ semua gambar yang terdapat wajah Sungmin di sana.

"Aku kangen kamu, bidadari…" gumam Kyuhyun lagi ketika melihat wajah _selfie_ bahagia Sungmin. Rasanya ia berharap ada di sana, mengambil gambar bersama dengan kekasih tercintanya itu.

Setidaknya…melihat secara langsung bagaimana Sungmin tersenyum dengan begitu cerah pasti akan sangat membahagiakan.

Kyuhyun melirik lagi langit luar yang masih gelap kemudian kembali bergumam kecil. "Hei…kalian semua membuatku iri, tau."

Dan tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun membalas _mention_ Sungmin dengan mengetik kalimat yang sama.

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 59_s_

** imSMl** _Where you are is, where I want to be too…have a nice holiday_, cantik. Kyu dapat libur kok :pp _I love you too_~

_Expand_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Setelah menge_tweet_ Kyuhyun kembali melihat foto-foto kiriman Sungmin. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum, setidaknya ia memang tidak bisa menahan senyum melihat betapa bahagianya wajah Sungmin saat itu. Ia sedikit bersyukur jika mereka bisa membuat Sungmin sedikit melupakan mengenai hubungan jarak jauh ini.

Mereka bisa membuat Sungmin mengenyampingkan rasa khawatir dengan memberikan tawa dan bahagia pada kekasihnya. Kyuhyun sangat lega memiliki mereka yang bisa sedikit membuatnya merasa Sungmin akan baik-baik saja.

Selama ada mereka, Kyuhyun tidak perlu takut Sungmin akan kenapa-napa.

Lalu saat ketika ponselnya berdering, Kyuhyun mengambilnya, ia mengeceknya dan mendapati _email_ dari sang ibunda. Kyuhyun mengklik gambar yang sang ibu kirim. Matanya sedikit membulat, namun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagia melihat senyum sang _umma_ juga…wajah bahagia Sungmin di foto itu.

Kyuhyun membaca tulisan yang terdapat di _email_ itu.

* * *

From_ : heechulkim dot 1007 at hotmail dot com_

Subject_ : _Umma_ dapat hadiah, dong!_

_Hei, Kyunnieeeeeeee~ lihat-lihat! _Umma_ dapat hadiah dari Sungminnie dong! Dan malam ini dia akan menginap di rumah, akan tidur sama _umma_! :p Eits, jangan lupa makan ya, tampan._

_Salam _umma_mu yang cantik,_

_Heechullie~_

* * *

Kyuhyun tertawa keras membacanya, kemudian ia membalas _email_ itu.

* * *

To_ : heechulkim dot 1007 at hotmail dot com_

Re; Subject_ : _Umma_ dapat hadiah, dong!_

_Senangnya bisa dapat hadiah dari bidadari, _umma_. Syukurlah, sepertinya _umma_ sangat senang. Ah, _jinjja_? Lalu bagaimana dengan _appa_ malam ini? Sepertinya _appa_ akan begadang semalaman. Kasihan _appa_, _umma_, hahaha xD_

_Kyu baru akan sarapan nanti. _Saranghae umma_~ katakan _saranghae_ juga untuk bidadari yang ada di sampingmu._

_Dari anakmu yang tampan,_

_Kyuhyunnie_

* * *

Kyuhyun sekali lagi tertawa, sebelum kembali larut melihat-lihat wajah Sungmin pada foto-foto tadi.

"Tuhan benar-benar kehilangan satu bidadarinya…aku beruntung, akulah yang memilikimu…" gumam Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak untuk membawa gelas kosong tadi ke tempat pencucian piring.

Berjalan sambil membayangkan sosok cantik itu ada di depannya. Benar-benar…mendebarkan…

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Heechul yang sedang menunggu balasan dari sang anakpun menjerit ketika ada satu _email_ masuk yang merupakan dari Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian menarik Sungmin merapat ke dirinya.

"Minnie, lihat, ini!" Heechul memperlihatkan balasan Kyuhyun. Keduanya terkekeh membaca balasan _email_ Kyuhyun.

Heechul kemudian kembali membalas _email_ itu sebelum mengajak Sungmin untuk tidur.

* * *

To_ : kyuhyuncho dot 0302 at hotmail dot com_

Re; Subject_ : _Umma_ dapat hadiah, dong!_

Appa_ bilang tidak apa-apa, kok :p _Nado saranghaeyo_, tampan~_

Nado saranghaeyo_ juga dari Minnie~ sarapan yang banyak, ya, Kyunnie._

_Sekarang kami mau bobo. Bu_bye~ _**have a nice day**_

Your love_,_

_Heechulie dan Minimin_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be Continue**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**thanks to; nova137, imAlfera, kangsohwi, parkhyun, KyuMinElfcloud, Cho MeiHwa, MingKyuMingKyu, dming, Nuralrasyid, **_dan_**wyda joyer **_yang sudah review di chapter kemarin_**.**_

* * *

_**Note**_** : Hey, yoooo! Akhirnya saya bisa **_**update**_**. Setelah melewati UN, dan masih deg-degan akan hasilnya. Doakan saya sukses, yaaa!**

**Btw, bagaimana dengan **_**chapter**_** ini? Tambah aneh, ya? Maap T^T**

**Jadi boleh minta komennya?**

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


End file.
